wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon (What You Wanted)
Dragon (What You Wanted) is a single by Carly Shu and her first Youtube channel single. The song is a mix of a R&B and pop. The song was co-written by Shu along with other Wiki Records songwriters. The song was first debuted in a music video posted on Carly Shu's famous Youtube channel, CarlyShuForYou, on January 16. The video received 200,000 views on just the first day of it's released. By January 18, the video had reached on 2M views. Lyrics Step into the dragon's lair If it's too hot get out of here Don't you act like you don't care When you see me standing there Always running hot and cold Up and down and back and forth You hear yes when I say no Round and round, away we go We agree to disagree But were you ever meant for me I don't know, I don't know I will not apologize For packing up my life and leaving And I can't waste any more time Waiting for you to call me, baby (That's what you wanted) That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get You think you're a dragon slayer But I don't think you can compare After all the smoke is clear Take a look into the mirror Always running hot and cold Up and down and back and forth You hear yes when I say no Round and round and round, away we go We agree to disagree But were you ever meant for me I don't know, I don't know I will not apologize For packing up my life and leaving And I can't waste any more time Waiting for you to call me, baby (That's what you wanted) That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get (that's what you wanted) There's no turning back here, baby 'cause you're the one who did this to me give me one good reason that I shouldn't run from ya There's no time to second guess Oh, baby, you should hold your breath This is when I save myself I'm better off without you I will not apologize (wooooah) For packing up my life and leaving (better off without you) And I can't waste any more time (wooooah) Waiting for you to call me baby (better off without you) I will not apologize For packing up my life and leaving And I can't waste any more time (wooooah) Waiting for you to call me baby (wooooah) That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get That's what you wanted, that's what you wanted That's what you wanted, that's what you're gonna get That's what you wanted, yeah Trivia *The music video for this song was posted on the CarlyShuForYou Youtube channel January 16 and received 200K views and 10K likes just on the first day. By January 18, the video had reached 2M views. Category:Singles Category:Carly Shu discography Category:Music Category:Jessie1010's projects